ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers (2014 series)
The Transformers is a squad transformers: Prime series of the Transformers, as it is like G1 meets the movie. It will release in 2015, twenty years after optimus and team landing on earth and frozen , to make a come back of sorts to the franchise. Plot Long Ago, on the planet Cybertron, there were two warring factions: the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, and the Decepticons, led by Megatron. The planet was rendered completely war-torn, until the Autobots, seeking peace and not war, left the planet on their ship, known as the Ark. Little did they know that the Decepticons followed them in their own ship, the Nemesis. Then, the two ships dueled, but Megatron activated the self destruct system on the Nemesis, destroying it and all the Autobots that were onboard. The Cons then attempted to take control of the Ark, until the Autobots left the ship and transformed into meteors, while the Decepticons were trapped inside. The Meteors crash landed on Earth, while the Ark and the Decepticons crashed into a volcano. Four years later, the Autobots reawakend, now stranded on Earth. Meanwhile, on the Ark, the Decepticons also awakend, seeking to rule the dominant species of Earth, humans. When the humans saw through the vehicle alt. modes of the robots and knew their existence, the Autobots sought to defend humanity, while the Decepticons planned to destroy them. Voice Cast & Characters *Clancy Brown - Optimus Prime, Unicron *John DiMaggio - Megatron, Jazz, Trypticon, Grimlock, Primus, Ravage, Devasator, Long Haul, Brains, Skywarp/Cyclonus, Soundwave, Warpath, Razorclaw *Steve Blum - Goldbug, Scamper, Sharpshot, Sideways, Twin-Twist, Hotzone, Defensor, Swindle, Caliburn *John Kassir - Starscream, Laserbeak, Swoop, Vortex *Keith Szarabajka - Ironhide, Buzzsaw, Headstrong *Kurtwood Smith - Ratchet *Brad Garrett - Bulkhead *Matthew Frewer - Flatline *Mark Hamill - Kickback, Sludge, Mirage, Omega Supreme, Thundercracker/Scourge, Rotorstorm *Daran Norris - Red Alert, Ultra Magnus, Motormaster, Ratbat, Firestrike, Cindersaur, Torox *Claudia Black - Slipstream *Grey DeLisle - Arcee, Ripclaw *Gary Anthony Williams - Predaking, Ironfist, Demolisher *Alan Tudyk - Prowl, Pyro, Hightower *Kevin Michael Richardson - Rampage *Tom Kenny - Metroplex, Scrapper, Wheelie, Perceptor *Samuel Witwer - Megatronus Prime/The Fallen *Kevin Conroy - Sky Shadow *Michael Dorn - Barricade, Menasor, Slug *James Remar - Sideswipe *Carlos Alazraqui - Ricochet, Topspin, Brawl, Blades *Jeff Bennett - Wheeljack, Roadbuster, Skydive, Superion, Rumble, Frenzy, Divebomb *Dwight Schultz - Axer, Igor, Galvatron, Skyquake *Corey Burton - Nemesis Prime, Sunstorm, First Aid *Nolan North - Shockwave, Mixmaster, Air Raid, Slingshot. Leadfoot, Double Punch *Robin Atkin Downes - Blast Off, Hot Shot, Thunderwing *George Newbern - Breakdown *Fred Tatasciore - Wreckage, Slammer *Bumper Robinson - Rewind, Eject, Sunder *Tony Todd - Impactor *Edward Asner - Kup *Alexis Desnof - Whirl *Brian Bloom - Springer *Greg Eagles - Blaster, Dreadwind *Keith David - Dreadwing *David Kaye - Hardshell, Toxitron, Snarl *Charlie Adler - Silverbolt, Blitzwing *Billy West - Seaspray, Streetwise, Onslaught *Tim Curry - Tarn *Phil LaMarr - Beachcomber, Groove, Smokejumper *Maurice LaMarche - Sky-Byte, Six-Gun, Bruticus, Monstructicor *Nathan Fillion - Cliffjumper *April Stewart - Elita-One *Roger Rose - Blurr *Rene Auberjonois - Slicer *James Horan - Clench, Deathasauras *Elizabeth Daily - Dragstrip *Adam Baldwin - Dead End *Brian Cummings - Wildrider *Neal McDonough - Rodimus Prime *Carlos Ferro - Rapido *Gregg Berger - Megazarak *Peter Cullen - Sentinel Prime *George Takei - Alpha Trion Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Reboot Category:Hub Shows Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Hasbro